Mała wiedźma
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Pomyłka Rona nie tylko sprawiła, że Hermiona od niego odeszła, ale także znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach innego mężczyzny. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie to sam profesor Snape? Tylko 2 rozdziały!
1. Chapter 1

**Mała wiedźma.**

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do J.K. Rowling i producentów „Harry Potter". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 7 części opowiadania. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

Na potrzeby opowiadania Severus Snape żyje, Ron i Hermiona są razem, a aby dać komuś swoje wspomnienia trzeba mocno się skupić na tym wspomnieniu inaczej wyjdzie jak wyjdzie, o czym się zresztą przekonacie.

_Pomyłka Rona nie tylko sprawiła, że Hermiona od niego odeszła, ale także znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach innego mężczyzny. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie to sam profesor Snape?  
Tylko 2 rozdziały!_

**_Jest to wersja poprawiona, którą betowała infinitesmilee, za co ogromnie jej dziękuje!_**

* * *

Severus Snape wiedział, że Ron Wesley nie był inteligentnym człowiekiem, ale po uczniu siódmego roku spodziewał się jednak trochę więcej rozwagi. Chociaż teraz to i tak nie miało już znaczenia. Profesor stał w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, przeklinając tego rudzielca. Po tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył w myślodsiewni, był wściekły, a jednocześnie lekko wytrącony z równowagi.

I – do czego ciężko było mu się przyznać – mocno podniecony.

(1 godzinę wcześniej)

Albus poprosił Mistrza Eliksirów do swojego gabinetu. Była pora obiadowa, ale zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wszyscy spotkają się w Wielkiej Sali na wspólnym posiłku. Profesor jak zawsze w podłym humorze wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, zastając go pochylonego n** myślodsiewnią. Nie chcąc mu przerywać, usiadł na fotelu i zaczął obracać niewielkie piórko za pomocą magii.

Nie minęło kilka minut, kiedy starszy mężczyzna przestał zaglądać w czyjeś wspomnienia i odwrócił się do siedzącego na starym fotelu mężczyzny.

-Witaj Severusie. Dziękuję za Twoje przyjście – powiedział, jednocześnie odkładając na półkę fiolkę ze wspomnieniami, podpisaną „Harry Potter" i przedwczorajszą datą.

-Po co mnie wezwałeś? – odpowiedział mężczyzna, używając jak zawsze mocno zirytowanego głosu.

-Pamiętasz, jak przedwczoraj Harry i Ronald zostali zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców?

Snape skinął jedynie głową na potwierdzenie.

-We wspomnieniach Harry'ego niewiele widać, gdyż zaraz na początku został uderzony czymś w głowę – ciągnął Dumbledore, a Severus wciąż milczał, czekając, aż ten dojdzie do sedna sprawy. – Potrzebuje, abyś wziął wspomnienia młodego pana Weasleya i je przeanalizował. Ja niestety muszę wyjechać na kilka dni, a jest to sprawa dosyć pilna.

Profesor nie miał nawet ochoty wymyślać wymówek. Ostatnio był w gorszym nastroju niż zazwyczaj i jedyne, o czym myślał, to załatwienie tych wspomnień i schowanie się w swoich komnatach.

-Zajmę się tym jeszcze dzisiaj – rzucił, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Wielka Sala była jeszcze pusta, gdy mężczyzna do niej wszedł. Wzrokiem ogarnął całą salę w poszukiwaniu nielubianego przez siebie młodzieńca.

Nie minęło kilka chwil, gdy pomiędzy pustymi stołami zauważył Weasleya i Pottera. Szybkim krokiem skierował się w ich stronę.

-Wesley – powiedział głośno, stojąc tuż za chłopakiem. Ten odwrócił się wraz z przyjacielem w stronę swojego nauczyciela eliksirów.

-Panie profesorze – powiedział cicho rudzielec i wstał.

-Profesor Dumbledore prosił o twoje wspomnienia z dnia ataku śmierciożerców - poinformował oschle Snape, wyciągając małą, przezroczystą fiolkę.

Czarodzieje potrafią przechowywać swoje wspomnienia w specjalnych, zaczarowanych fiolkach. Wystarczy jedynie mocno skupić się na danym wspomnieniu i za pomocą swojej różdżki umieścić je w fiolce.

Ron wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaczął przypominać sobie przedwczorajszy atak śmierciożerców. W tej chwili do Wielkiej Sali weszła Hermiona Granger. Oczy całej trójki skierowały się na dziewczynę. Przez sześć lat w tej szkole była cichą, szarą myszką ukrytą za książkami. Nosiła zbyt obszerne stroje i nie przejmowała się swoimi wiecznie nieułożonymi włosami.

Aż do siódmego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy to zaczęła o siebie dbać i przywiązywała większą wagę do ubioru.

Młody Weasley zamiast skupić się na wspomnieniach, zainteresował się panną Wiem-Wszystko. Severus słyszał plotki, że zaczęli się spotykać w wakacje. Widocznie wciąż byli razem.

Dziewczyna podeszła do stojącej trójki i przywitała się grzecznie.

Wciąż tak samo ułożona, pomyślał profesor, zabierając fiolkę od rudego chłopaka i kierując się do stołu dla nauczycieli.

* * *

Po obiedzie Mistrz Eliksirów skierował się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, aby skorzystać z myślodsiewni. Zrobi to teraz i będzie miał już spokój. Stanął nad magiczną misą i „wlał" do niej wspomnienia Weasleya. Po sekundzie zanurzył w wodzie głowę i zobaczył coś, czego się w życiu nie spodziewał zobaczyć.

_Ronald Wesley spokojnym krokiem wchodził po krętych schodach swojego domu. Zazwyczaj było tu głośno, ale nie dziś. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, gdy otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. _  
_ Na środku stało niewielkie łóżko, z niedbale narzuconą pościelą. Na jego krawędzi siedziała Hermiona Granger. Jej brązowe włosy były rozpuszczone, a ciało zakrywał długi płaszcz, ciasno związany paskiem. _  
_ -Hermiona? – zapytał rudy chłopak, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Co tu robisz?_

_ Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Młody Weasley, mocno zbity z tropu, stał tak i gapił się na nią, gdy ta podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła do niego. _

_ -Nie cieszysz się na mój widok, Ron? – zapytała słodko brunetka, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. _

_ Obiema rękoma sięgnęła do paska i rozpięła go. Po chwili poły jej płaszcza rozsunęły się i opadły na podłogę. _

_ Ronald głośno wciągnął powietrze. _

_ Dziewczyna miała na sobie czarną, koronkową bieliznę, która doskonale podkreślała atuty jej idealnego ciała. Jedną rękę położyła na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, przysunęła swoją twarz do jego ucha i wyszeptała:_

_ -Nic nie powiesz, kochanie?_

_ Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Hermiona leżała półnaga na niewielkim łóżku, a Ron pochylał się n** nią, całując jej szyję. Ta w międzyczasie próbowała rozpiąć zamek od jego spodni. Po chwili dziewczyna została całkiem naga, wijąc się i pojękując cicho pod palcami Rona. _

_ Niespodziewanie wspomnienie zmieniło się. _

_ Był to korytarz Hogwartu. Parvati Patil, mocno przyciśnięta do ściany, pojękiwała, gdy Ronald Weasley wsunął jej rękę pod spódnicę. Kiedy ta jęknęła głośniej, rudzielec uciszył ją pocałunkiem. _

_ -Cii – szepnął jej do ucha, jednocześnie rozpinając spodnie. – Nie chcesz, żeby Hermiona nas usłyszała._

_ Na te słowa dziewczyna zaśmiała się. _

_Potem nie było już nic oprócz ciemności. _

Profesor Snape wyprostował się i głośno złapał powietrze. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Był wściekły na rudzielca, że nie potrafił się kontrolować i że tak bezczelnie oszukiwał pannę Granger.

Jednocześnie Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił opanować silnego podniecenia, które ogarnęło go po zobaczeniu swojej uczennicy nagiej we wspomnieniach Weasleya.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się wtrącać, ale, wbrew powszechnej opinii egoisty, było mu szkoda dziewczyny. Dlatego też wziął kartkę papieru i szybko napisał na niej kilka słów, po czym wsadził w środek fiolkę ze wspomnieniem, zawinął mocno i położył sobie na otwartej dłoni. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, a zawiniątko zniknęło z jego ręki.

Profesor był pewny, że wiadomość trafi do odpowiedniej osoby.

* * *

Snape nie miał ochoty iść na kolacje, a z młodym Weasleym postanowił rozprawić się dopiero jutro. Za pomocą różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku i usiadł wygodnie na dużej kanapie, po czym sięgnął po szklankę whiskey.

Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi swojej komnaty, ale postanowił się nie ruszać z miejsca i poczekać, aż ten ktoś odejdzie. Jednak ktokolwiek stał za drzwiami, był uparty i nie zamierzał przestać.

Zrezygnowany brunet odstawił szklankę na stolik i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył Hermionę Granger. Stała w wyblakłych jeansach i szerokim sweterku, dokładnie takim, jaki nosiła jeszcze jako szara myszka. Po makijażu także nie było już śladu, a na włosach znów panował nieład.

-Dobry wieczór, profesorze – powiedziała cicho.

-Czego chcesz, Granger? – rzucił ostro Snape, nie mając ochoty na pogawędki. – Mam odjąć twojemu domowi punkty za nocne spacery?

-Przepraszam, profesorze, ja chciałam tylko podziękować – odparła równie spokojnie jak poprzednio i wyciągnęła rękę, która do tej pory była ukryta za plecami. Dziewczyna trzymała małe, brązowe pudełeczko przewiązane kokardką. – To ciastka korzenne. Dostałam je dziś od mamy i pomyślałam, że powinnam dać je panu, aby podziękować za... – tu na chwilę urwała, nie chcąc chyba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – za informacje.

Kiedy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, złapała go za rękę i położyła na niej pudełko. Kiedy ten je złapał, dodała:

-Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Dobranoc, profesorze. – Po czym odwróciła się w celu odejścia.  
-Panno Granger – zawołał za nią profesor, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, co robi. – Niech pani wejdzie na herbatę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka.

* * *

Jeśli interesuje was dalsza część to dajcie znać w komentarzach :)  
Dziękuje za przeczytanie!


	2. AN

Zmieniłam pierwszy rozdział na wersję poprawioną przez moją kochaną betę _**infinitesmilee **__(bardzo Ci dziękuje kochana)._  
Mam nadzieję, że tym razem bardziej Wam się spodoba.

Pozdrawiam.


End file.
